


peppa platinum

by Anonymous



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just don’t read
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Peppa Pig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	peppa platinum

“OI PEPPA”

“N-nanndeskua jotarosenapi?”

jotaru suantered over . “SAKKU MAI COKKU”

”OH MAI GAH!” peppa acrwmed “OK DESU”

she sucked. hard . jotarooni squirted in her smexys pig mouth  
  


the end


End file.
